Precious Chapter 1
by Animatrixette16
Summary: Set in the times with kings and queens dukes and dames! Kyo-Tama Mori-Hunny Hika-Haru-Kaor Kyoya and Tamaki are bandits, Haruhi's a crossdressing dancer, the twins are bisexual dukes, Mori is a knight and Hunny is the king of chibiville!


Precious Crown Jewel

Okay peoples this story is set in like time with kings and queens and duchesses and dukes and you get my drift right?

Okay so this is an OHSHC story! I'll list all the roles.

Tamaki the king of Bandits.

Kyoya the queen of Bandits . (he's still a dude)

Haruhi daughter of the dancer of Lady Town

Hikaru and Kaoru the two twins dukes of Lady Town

Hunny the King of Chibiville.

Mori the head Knight of Chibiville.

Renge the evil bishi capturing witch of BishiLand

Chapter 1: The Tragedy of Bun-Bun and the plot to Raid

(Chibiville)

It was about 1am in the kingdom of Chibiville when suddenly a wail of horror and complete agony was heard.

"Bun-Bun!!!" king Hunny screamed

Mori-sempai the head knight rushed in his sword raised, then stopped when he saw his ruler was in no danger whatsoever.

"Oh, Oujii-sama what's wrong?" he asked in his usual monotone voice

Hunny turned around slowly with tears in his eyes.

"I told him not to do it, but Bun-Bun wouldn't listen to me! And now… HE'S STAINED!" he cried holding up his childhood toy, which was currently dripping with chocolate sauce.

"We should have him cleaned up then, ok?"

"O-ok. Bu-but will I be able to sleep with Bun- Bun tonight?"

Mori shifted uneasily, with the amount of chocolate sauce on the toy it would have to soak for at least a week.

"Sorry but no."

Slowly Hunny's face began to crumple his bottom lip trembled and he began to sob.

"When will Bun-Bun be okay?"

"… A week maybe a month depending on the circumstances."

"NOOOOOO!"

* * * * * * *

(Bandits Hideout)

_It was a wonderful plan! The best plan yet!_ Tamaki thought. He would announce it today.

"Kyoya!" he called to the black haired man lying on the bed.

"Hn?" Kyoya grunted rolling over.

"We're gonna have a raid tonight!"

This seemed to get Kyoya's attention, raids meant money, money meant a better hideout.

"Where?"

"The kingdom of Chibiville! I heard they have a lot of money there! The ruler is a really spoiled brats so I'm guessing he's loaded! So whad'ya think?" Tamaki explained eagerly

Kyoya smirked and grabbed Tamaki by the front of his shirt. Kissing him gently he said "I think it's a great idea."

Tamaki blushed and stuttered, flustered by the kiss. "Th-then I'm gonna tell the…the guys!"

Kyoya laughed as his lover left the room.

Tamaki raced down the hall giddy from Kyoya's kiss. It had been a long time since they had sex so a kiss was very exciting to him.

He entered the meeting room and cleared his throat. Immediately all the previous chatter ceased. All the other bandits turned towards him.

"Tonight we're gonna raid the kingdom of Chibiville! The little brat over there is bound to have some loot lying around!" as he explained the plan he saw the usually gleam of mischief in his subjects eyes.

* * * * * * *

(Lady Town)

Haruhi scurried down the hallway of the Hitachin household. It seemed as though it was just yesterday and not a week ago that she had been hired to be the twin dukes 'playmate'. Living with the twins was kind of irritating at times, seeing as they were always messing with her and mocking her status.

After her mother died her father had decided to take on the role of being her mother as well. So he began to cross dress encouraging Haruhi to cross dress too. This wasn't the reason the twins made fun of her though, a lot of men in Lady Town cross dressed it was practically everyone's hobby. However Haruhi's dad really adores fashion so he spends all his money on cloths and accessories so they never have enough money to pay the taxes.

So when the Hitachin brothers announced that they wanted someone to live in their household to 'entertain' them for 400k an hour Haruhi grabbed the job, not knowing that she had just thrown herself into the clutches of the devil times two!

So back to Haruhi, as she entered the twins' room she nearly had a heart attack. Hikaru and Kaoru were having sex in a very odd position. Hikaru was had his legs behind his head while Kaoru did him in the butt…

"WHAT THE HELL ARE TWO DOING?!" she howled and covered her eyes.

"We're fucking." Kaoru responded

"I can see- I mean I saw that!!" she snapped

"And you liked it didn't you?" Hikaru laughed

"No I did not!" she snarled

"Aaw Haru-ru don't be that way, if you wanna join feel free!" they chirped

Haruhi grimaced at one of their nickname for her and ran out. She new that if she stayed they would try and do her too. Unfortunately she wasn't the fastest runner in the world so they caught up to her quickly. Grabbing her arms they began to drag her back to their room. Haruhi let out a shriek and struggled in their powerful hold.

"Uh uh uh~ Haru-chan you want to get that 400k in time for the tax collector riiiigght?" they cooed

Her jaw dropped. "You're blackmailing me?"

"Heh," they both leered at her.

*LEMON* *LEMON* *LEMON* *LEMON*

Kaoru grinned and tore open her dress. Hikaru undid her bra and caressed one of her nipples while sucking the other one gently.

"H-hey…Hikaru! Uh UHN!" she gasped

Kaoru pushed her onto the bed and straddled her while Hikaru kissed his neck biting every once in a while.

Haruhi moaned as Kaoru flicked her nipples and kissed her stomach going lower and lower till he reached her panties.

"Ah look at you you're all wet down here." her murmured and nuzzled her panties covered pussy. Hikaru carefully took them off with his teeth and began to lick her clit.

"ah!" she moaned and writhed under their fingers.

Kaoru began to unbutton his pants and soon his fat cock was revealed, he began to jack off moaning a bit. Hikaru grinned and began to suck him off while fingering their captive. Kaoru moaned and shoved his cock deeper into his brothers throat. Finally he let loose and cum ran down his brothers lips. The two brothers glanced at Haruhi seeing how aroused she was.

"You wanna go first?"

"Hn. I think she can take two at a time"

Haruhi let out a surprised shriek as the two boy pushed into her at the same time. Slamming into her while in sync seemed effortless to them. Haruhi gasped and cried out as they exploded inside her.

* * * * * * *

Thats it for now^^ If I get some reviews asking for more I will post another chap!


End file.
